


Bae Watch

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lifeguards, M/M, Pining, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: There’s a new lifeguard in Lotte World and Kyungsoo happened to be the son of the owner of the amusement park. Did he mention that he’s a spoiled brat?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 140
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Adoption Round 1





	Bae Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 33: _Kyungsoo has the hots for the part-time lifeguard working on his father's amusement park Lotte world._
> 
> I was so happy when Kaisoo OLAO opened a special round. I really wanted to join this fest but I was a bit too late for their second round. That's why here I am, thankful for all the wonderful mods after all their help and accommodation. Don't forget to give them your heartfelt gratitude, the mods did their best amidst the current situation! :)
> 
> Thank you for all who came here to read my creation. To the **prompter** , whoever you are, the prompt is lovely! 
> 
> Enjoy ~ :)

🎶 _Here at Lotte World, family’s happiness is our priority._

_Here at Lotte World, we make fantasies become reality._

_Come and Play! Enjoy your stay! Here at Lotte World.🎶_

Kyungsoo swears he could hear their company jingle on the back of his mind. Heck, he could probably dream of it one of these days. He really really wants to leave the place but sadly he had no choice but to suck it up and accept it. He will be staying there for two goddamn months because his father will be out of the country. He mentioned that he's planning to expand their branches and they might open one in Taiwan or wherever, Kyungsoo couldn't care less.

"Two months in this hell feels like an eternity." He said to himself while he rummaged through the tons of papers in front of him. 

Lotte World is a company owned by his family. His father worked hard for it during his younger years. It started as a mini carnival with a few rides before it became the most popular and biggest amusement park in the city. Kyungsoo and his brother made it to the finest universities in their college all thanks to Lotte World. 

He must be thankful, right? This was his family's bread and butter. This was the main reason why he was living in one of the most expensive apartments in Seoul. The reason why he could throw the coolest parties in town. The reason he could buy everything he wanted. But don't get him wrong, he's grateful for this company since he could do everything he wanted in his life. It’s just that, he didn’t want to be involved in it. 

He was the most spoiled brat in town. Ask anyone about him and their answers would all be the same. He was not that rude, but he really had an attitude enough to piss some people off. Not to mention the way he glared at everyone. It’s not that he was always irritated. He had bad eyesight which just added to his whole demeanor. And he preferred it stayed that way. He didn’t want any people in his life aside from his small circle of friends. He knew other people were only attending his parties out of curiosity and of course, his overflowing expensive beverages and foods. But he didn’t care at all as long as everyone knew their limitations every time he's around.

“Hey, Soo..” A soft knock on the door disturbed him from his nap. Yes, he did take a nap because he literally couldn’t understand a single bit on the bunch of papers in front of him

The voice who called for him was a familiar one so he just replied a soft ‘ _come in.’_ Because mind you, if it was another person aside from his dad’s secretary _AKA_ his best friend, he might have lashed out.

“Hey Baek, what brings you here?” He asked while he sat up straight in his chair.

"Just checking on you. I haven't seen you since morning and I'm worried you might be dead." His best friend jested, making him roll his eyes. 

"You're exaggerated as always."

"That's the reason you like me, right?" Kyungsoo chuckled and he finally felt relieved. It's just eleven in the morning and he felt like he was there for twelve hours already. Seeing a familiar face was like taking a breather.

"By the way, you wanna grab lunch later? I know a place." Baekhyun offered and of course, he would never reject anything that would pull him out of this building. "Sure, I'll see you at twelve."

Kyungsoo was thankful that it was a weekday. Meaning, there were only a handful of customers in the vicinity. Few children with their parents were strolling on different rides on the right side of the park while there were sets of friends enjoying the pool on the left side.

"So which do you prefer? Chinese, Japanese or Korean?" Baekhyun asked while they made their way to the park's exit. 

"Anything is fine as long as we'll get coffee after. I need like 5 cups to survive this day." He replied exasperatedly.

"And you're telling me that I'm the exaggerated one in this friendship?" Baekhyun retorts, quirking his eyebrow which got him an elbow in his side from Kyungsoo.

It was true though. He didn’t want to work or do anything related to being a responsible adult. He was used to getting loads of cash without doing anything. Sometimes, he hated his brother for leaving him behind. His elder brother, Seungsoo, was handling their branch at Jeju and it seemed like he was enjoying his stay there. That's why his father had no choice but to appoint him to take over the company for the coming months. It wasn’t even a week yet he felt like he was getting old and wrinkled without doing anything, literally.

They ended up eating in a fancy Japanese restaurant because Baekhyun was craving ramen. They also bought coffee as agreed before they headed back to the amusement park. 

As soon as they stepped into the gates, one of the employees ran towards them, tagging Baekhyun hastily in his arms.

"Mr. Byun, there's a girl who almost drowned a while ago."

Kyungsoo didn’t get it. If the girl didn't drown at all, then what's the sense of acting all anxious and even reporting it to them?

Baekhyun nodded to the staff. "I see, Sehun. But was the lifeguard able to save her? Please give me the details so we can do necessary commendations and actions should we be lacking on some of the rules."

"Yes, Mr. Byun. Thank God our new lifeguard was quick to respond and was able to help her. And yes I will prepare the report within the day."

The employee bowed at them before running away towards the left side where the pool was. 

Curiosity struck and Kyungsoo couldn’t keep himself from asking, "Is it necessary to report everything even if the girl didn't drown at all?"

It was Baekhyun's turn to roll his eyes. "You really have lots of things to learn. And I have this feeling that I need to work twice as hard because starting today, I'm also going to check the documents that you will sign." 

Kyungsoo shrugged because he really didn’t care at all. All he wanted to do was to check on his phone once he was back inside his office. He got a notification earlier and he needed to watch the newly posted video of his favorite singer on youtube.

While they were on their way back to the building, they noticed a commotion beside the pool area. _Is that the girl who almost drowned? Or is this another case?_ Kyungsoo debated internally.

Well fuck. This was one of the worst scenarios that Kyungsoo didn’t want to experience. He didn't want to see someone dying in front of him. Not that today. Not ever.

"Come on 'Soo, we need to check what's happening." Baekhyun pulled him on his wrist and he had no choice but to come along. 

"Is it really necessary?" He whined while running towards the scene.

"Kyungsoo, I don't know how I'm going to start with you." Baekhyun shrugged after letting go of his hand. They had reached the sea of people and they asked them to make way because they needed to check the current incident. Baekhyun flashed his ID on the crowd and they immediately broke into two, making way for them. Wow, now that looked cool.

"What happened?" Baekhyun questioned while looking at the lifeguard who was currently on his knees, patting a girl on her back. "I thought the girl didn't drown? Are you the new lifeguard?"

The man turned to them finally after the girl in front of him signed that she was okay and could breathe evenly. He stood up and bowed respectfully to the two men who made their presence known. 

"Hi, I'm Kim Jongin and I'm the new lifeguard. The girl earlier this afternoon didn't drown but this one is a different case." He ended before flashing a smile and damn, Kyungsoo was star-struck. 

Kyungsoo's mouth was left open in awe because the man in front of them was like the living version of his dream guy. Tall and tanned skin matching his firm and leaned body. Not to mention the muscles flexed in his arms as he brushed his damp hair. The man was topless so Kyungsoo can divulge the perfectly carved perfection right in front of his eyes. His chest and broad shoulders, Kyungsoo could already imagine holding onto it while doing things you shouldn’t be--

"Kyungsoo are you even listening?" Baekhyun tapped him and he awakened from his daydream. He hadn’t noticed that his best friend already dragged him away from the scene and the lifeguard was nowhere in sight.

"What? What did you say?" He asked and Baekhyun gave him an exasperated look.

Baekhyun could only tsks his tongue. "You will be doing a report on this one and write a commendation letter for Jongin because he was able to do his job and was quick to act. Thanks to him we almost ended up having 2 drowned guests."

_Jongin._ What a wonderful name for a wonderful human being.

"Sure." He answered gleefully while smiling from ear to ear like some lunatic.

"Sure? Are you serious? That's the first time you've ever accepted to do something related to work and.. what is that? Is that a smile?" Baekhyun said when he noticed that Kyungsoo was grinning insanely. "Oh my god. Don't tell me... the.. the lifeguard? He's the reason why you're smiling now, right?"

Kyungsoo coughed, acting nonchalant since he was almost caught drooling on the spot. “No... No way. Come on let’s go back, I need some work to do.” He tried to lie but with that shit-eating grin on Baekhyun’s face, he was definitely caught red-handed.

They made it in front of Kyungsoo's office but Baekhyun was still pestering him with countless questions, making fun of how red his face was in front of the lifeguard and he swore he wanted to smack him right there and then.

"Bye Baek. I'll finish that report you're asking me to do this week." He immediately closed the door, almost hitting Baekhyun’s face.

Kyungsoo spent the entire afternoon peeking at the window from his office. It has a perfect view of the amusement park and the pool zone. He loved how he could see the lifeguard's area clearly from there, albeit a bit far, he can still catch a sight of the tanned man sitting there with all his glory. He had to thank his father for designing his office like this.

Kyungsoo set himself to bed that night like his usual sleeping hours. However, after minutes of rolling himself on either side of his king-size bed, he realized that his brain was determined to do something else. 

He grabbed his phone that was placed on top of his side table, blinking his eyes as he adjusted with the sudden brightness from the screen against his pitch-black room. 

He tried searching for the lifeguard’s name on different types of social media but he didn’t see any trace of the man. He even called Baekhyun that night—who cursed at him non-stop because who would dare disturb you at eleven in the evening?—to ask him if he can squeeze some details about their new lifeguard because he’s really that interested in him. His best friend groaned from the other side of the line but he still agreed nonetheless. Baekhyun told him that he will do his best to give complete details as soon as possible.

Kyungsoo fell asleep that night with a huge smile on his face and with an image of Jongin in his mind. He never thought that he’ll be excited to come to work tomorrow.

🐧🐻

The next morning, Kyungsoo arrived earlier than usual. He was even earlier than Baekhyun and everyone seems shocked by the sudden change of their boss’ behavior.

“I need to do some reports and sign some papers, that's why I’m here before office hours. Now go back to your respective works.” Kyungsoo explained. That was all he could say to all the curious eyes that were looking at him. 

He settled onto his chair and propped his laptop open so he could start on the incident report and commendation that he needed to do. That was the first ‘ _work-related’_ thing he would do since he started being the OIC. 

Kyungsoo started to get bored and tired so he gently shut the laptop off. He then checked the time: 11:55 AM. Great. It was lunch and he only got to finish two paragraphs on the report. _What a loser._

Like the previous days, he spent his lunch with Baekhyun. The other man kept asking him how the commendation was going and he just shrugged, saying he needed to talk to Jongin himself to complete the details of his papers. That was actually true because he needed the blow-by-blow account on the previous day’s incident.

“You’re just making excuses because you like to see him.” Baekhyun jested. Kyungsoo smirked at the remark because even if it was a fact that he needed the lifeguard and his storytelling, he also _wanted_ to meet him for personal reasons.

“Shut up Baek. I’m starting to like working here so stop teasing me.”

“Alright, but don’t get too attached yet okay? I know you. And I don’t want the same thing to happen to you again. We barely know Jongin.”

“I know and thank you for your concern. I just like him. Like a happy crush and that’s it.” 

“I hope so ‘Soo. Just.. just be careful okay.” His friend smiled worriedly.

Baekhyun had been with him since college. And after graduating, his father hired him as his personal assistant after getting impressed by the man’s passion for work. 

He had seen the worst thing that happened to Kyungsoo. The heartbreaks, the way other people used him just for his money. Everything. And that was why he was the only person that Kyungsoo trusted the most. 

Kyungsoo tried to continue with his work after they came back from lunch but it seemed like he couldn’t find enough words to put in together. He couldn’t compose his thoughts formally and express it all on the document on his laptop that has been open for a few hours now. 

He sighed and tried to peek at the window and then he saw him. Now that’s definitely the reason why he was not functional anymore. His mind was preoccupied with Jongin and his beautiful smile. The smile he gave them the day before that kept replaying in his mind over and over again. 

And since he didn’t have many choices left, he decided to go down and pay the lifeguard a visit. 

It was a good thing that the sun was not blazing madly. Kyungsoo could comfortably walk in the vicinity without the need to spray sunblock from time to time since he loathes uneven skin tone–and sweating.

As he got nearer and nearer to the pool area, he started to recognize the figure that was sitting inside the life guard’s booth. He didn’t even notice that his lips were slowly lifting itself upward like it had a life of its own.

Unlike the day before, Jongin was fully clothed. He was wearing a white shirt which is the company’s uniform and Kyungsoo noted that he should prohibit those kinds of uniforms because it’s ugly and… Yeah, that’s the only reason. Lifeguards are always in contact with water, so what’s the use of a shirt, right?

The moment he set foot in front of the tanned man, he cleared his throat making his presence known. 

“Oh, Mr. Do, what brings you here?” Jongin bowed respectfully at him. Maybe it’s one of the man’s characteristics which makes Kyungsoo admire him more. It was only the second time that he’d met Jongin yet he felt really comfortable with him. There was something in Jongin’s eyes that could make Kyungsoo’s cold heart melt. 

"Nothing, I’m just strolling around and checking the area.” Lies. “You, what are you doing right now?" He asked as if it wasn’t obvious. 

"My job?" Jongin shrugged, arching his eyebrows. 

"You're just sitting there and doing nothing." Kyungsoo lashed back. He should be the one to be sassy right now because Jongin was literally just resting there during working hours.

"That's my job, Sir. It may look like I’m not doing anything, Mr. Do, but I’m watching the people in the pool."

Well, he had a point there.

Kyungsoo peeked at the view where Jongin was watching and noticed that it seems like everything was calm and there’s no need for the lifeguard’s attention for the time being. He thought it was time to strike his best shot. "Can you come with me to the office? I need you so that I can finish the report and commendation." _Yeah, work. It’s all for work._

"Um, sure Sir," Jongin answered, giving him a confused look. "But I need to wait for Chanyeol since we can’t leave this spot empty."

"Why not? It’s not that every minute, someone's going to dro--" Kyungsoo was suddenly cut off by a sudden cry from one of their customers.

"HELP!" A girl wailed while trying to gasp for air. Jongin immediately removed his shirt and oh God, Kyungsoo swore he looked like he came out from a movie. The good looking male protagonist who’s always ready to attend anyone in need. He stared at him for a good minute and he felt like everything was moving in slow motion. 

However, Jongin left him alone and immediately dived on the pool and front stroked toward the drowning girl. He lifted her up as he swam back to the safe zone. He's giving basic CPR and was about to give mouth-to-mouth resuscitation when Kyungsoo grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the victim.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jongin glared at him because obviously, what the fuck? He's just doing his job.

"I know her.” He said frantically. “She's the same girl yesterday. The one that almost drowned!" He explained while pointing at the girl.

"And?" The lifeguard questions anxiously. He's not sure what's gotten in his mind when he stopped Jongin. All he knew was that he didn’t want those beautiful lips kissing others, especially not in front of him. It was pathetic. _He's pathetic_. 

The girl coughed a few times before her breathing became even. Jongin patted her back gently, making sure that she’s okay and comfortable. He also gives her some advice so that next time, they could avoid accidents like that.

Kyungsoo immediately left the area, annoyed and pissed, as he went back to his office since obviously, Jongin had other priorities. He was disappointed but he didn’t even know why. Why was he so irritated with the image of the lifeguard holding another person? It wasn’t that they were in a relationship. They were barely friends. Even if they (read: he) was into something, he should not get jealous of a random stranger that was being held by Jongin. Because it’s what lifeguards should do - save lives. And the only relationship they were into was a boss-worker relationship. However, he knew deep inside him that he wanted more. He liked Jongin and he wanted to see him every time. He wanted to be with him 24/7 if that was even possible. 

Kyungsoo’s mind was haywire and he knew it was bad. He always made stupid decisions and mistakes every time he liked someone. 

Before he exited the scene earlier, Jongin told him that he would follow him as soon as Chanyeol was back from his break. And true to his words, Jongin was standing in front of him inside his office. It only took the lifeguard twenty minutes to arrive - dry and fully clothed. But it was okay because he’s not in the amusement park’s uniform anymore. The white shirt that he's wearing was wrapping his body perfectly. Kyungsoo could still picture those perfect abs, his firm arms and the lean body underneath the fabric.

He heard Jongin clear his throat, making him startle in his place. He didn’t know how long he'd been stalling so he immediately perked up from his chair and invited Jongin to settle on the empty seat in front of him.

"So what is this all about Mr. Do?" Kyungsoo should stop himself from drooling. The man's honey voice can do crazy things inside his imagination. Was there anything from this man that doesn't shout beautiful and perfect?

He inhaled deeply as he tried to untangle the knot formed on his brain. He should not let it overtake him and his words.

"First, you can call me Kyungsoo. I'm not used to being called Sir or Mr. Do. That's my dad, not me." _Swift move._ Kyungsoo deserved a pat on the back for that one. "Second, I want to ask you something and you need to answer me honestly." Oh no, he should not ask this one. He should stay professional because he's representing his father's company for God's sake.

"Sure, what is it?" Jongin replied enthusiastically with that damn smile on his lips that made Kyungsoo's heart do backflips.

"Um, the girl a while ago? She's also the girl yesterday, right? Do you think it's just a coincidence that she accidentally ‘ _drowned’_ two consecutive days?" His fingers were doing the quotation signal for emphasis.

Jongin stared at him and gave him a quizzical look, "Yes, I am aware that she was the same person from yesterday."

"And you still helped her?"

"Why should I not? It's my job as a lifeguard." He answered confidently. Jongin really didn’t get the point. Why should he _not_ help a person in need? 

He didn’t receive any reply from his boss and he was starting to get worried. He wondered what he had done wrong because right now, Kyungsoo was glaring at him.

“Mr. D... I mean Kyungsoo, you’re not.. You’re not gonna fire me, are you? It’s only my first week here and I can’t afford to lose this job. My parents are--” Jongin was immediately interrupted by a loud thud of the door. In just a few seconds, the door slammed open and a man hurriedly walked towards Kyungsoo. He wasn’t able to notice Jongin who was sitting on the side of the table.

“Kyungsoo, oh my god, you won’t believe what I just discovered. That Jongin guy you’re drooling about is way far from your fantasies and --”

“Baek..” Kyungsoo called out, his eyes planting holes on his best friend's face. But Baekhyun had no plans on stopping anytime. “No listen, before you continue you're little crush on him, I think you should know more about him. He’s from the countryside, a small village with a small population. His father was a farmer and his mother is selling--” 

“Baekhyun, just fucking stop it,” Kyungsoo growled as he slammed his hands on the table. Baekhyun was startled by the sudden action and that was when he finally noticed that the man he was talking about was inside the same room as them. He gulped hard, trying to compose himself because he was a little piece of shit. How did he not notice that Jongin was there all along? 

When Kyungsoo was about to stand up to apologize for his friend’s behavior, he hadn’t noticed that Jongin was already on his feet. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that lifestyle is one of the basis to like a person. I’m sorry if I was born poor and way out of your league.”

Kyungsoo reached for his hand, attempting to calm him and to tell him that he doesn’t care at all. But Jongin already took a few steps backward before bowing to them. 

“I’m sorry for wasting your time Mr. Do and Mr. Byun. I will go back to my post now so Chanyeol can continue on his own duty in the amusement park.”

The two men were left inside Kyungsoo’s office in a deafening silence. Baekhyun was too scared to utter a word knowing that his best friend was totally pissed at him. Maybe pissed was an understatement. He’s mad and he’s pretty sure if glares could kill, he’s a dead meat by now.

Baekhyun walked slowly towards the door, tiptoeing to avoid making any form of noise. Kyungsoo didn’t seem to care at all so he reached for the knob and turned it gingerly. He was almost successful with his plan on escaping when he heard his friend’s voice echoing in the silent room,

“Byun Baekhyun, you better fix this mess. I will never forgive you.” Kyungsoo threatened him. And knowing his best friend this long, he was certain that getting on the man’s bad side was a huge mistake. So he heaved a deep sigh before he nodded.

“Y...Yeah, I’ll... I’ll take care of everything. S...Sorry ‘Soo.” 

🐧🐻

It had been a week, and finally, Kyungsoo was done with his paperwork. He spent most of his time inside the office, making himself busy and useful for the past several days and he was somehow getting the gist of it. He was starting to get familiarized with how the company ran, how his single signature can change a lot. He was not the same Kyungsoo from a week before who just kept signing and signing anything that was in front of him.

He already forgave Baekhyun. He had no other friend aside from that guy anyway and he was pretty sure he couldn’t survive without him. He just tried to get the incident from the week before off of his mind as much as possible. However, his best friend kept insisting that he will find a way to make everything normal again between him and the lifeguard. 

They just finished their lunch, as usual, and Kyungsoo was enjoying his third cup of coffee that day. He peeked into the window, a habit that had already formed within the week because that was the only way he could get a glimpse of the beautiful man that he admired. 

It was Saturday, which meant there were lots of customers. Families, friends, workmates and all sorts of groups were there to enjoy the park. And like the usual days, Jongin was still in his post. Nothing weird was happening yet after the girl who almost drowned a week ago. They had placed several warnings around the pool, some do’s and don'ts. There were also inflatable lifesavers available at each side of the pool for those who didn't know how to swim.

Baekhyun barged into his office like it was a normal thing to do. The silence that he was enjoying not too long ago immediately dissipates. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but faced him nonetheless, "What is it now?" 

Baekhyun was grinning from ear to ear and Kyungsoo had to stop himself from smacking him back into his senses. He just doesn’t get what made his friend look ridiculously happy.

“They approved it ‘Soo! You're commendation, they approved it!" Kyungsoo was confused all over. He was just starting to learn about his job and then there was his dad’s secretary, telling him some things that his noob skills could _not_ comprehend. _What was approved? And who approved it? Don't I hold the highest authority here this moment while my father is away?_ Those were only some of the questions that lingered around his mind.

Baekhyun possibly noticed his bewildered face as there was a smirk on his lips before he started to explain his statements further.

"Jongin's commendation was approved by the finance department, all thanks to you. Now he's getting an increase and additional bonuses." 

_Oh._ Oh. 

It was much clearer now. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the smile that started to form on his lips. He felt ecstatic as if he was the one who got the additional perks for his job. He just knows that once Jongin heard this, his beautiful smile would be painted across his face. He couldn’t wait to tell him about the good news.

"Kyungsoo now is your chance." Baekhyun tapped him on the shoulder as he handed him the envelope.

"Chance for what?" 

"To get close with him, that's what. I'll be calling him to report to your office at 3 PM sharp. You should be the one delivering him the great news."

"But Baek--"

"No, no. I won't accept your answer. Give your best shot and get him. I know you've been a mess this week." It wasn’t a lie though. His best friend witnessed all those times when he moped around, staring outside the window and deep in thoughts. 

Baekhyun was about to leave when Kyungsoo reached for the letter, nodding timidly.

"Soo, I'm really sorry I fucked up. He seems to be a nice person. I'll apologize to him personally, don't worry."

Kyungsoo smiles at him softly, “You think so, too? Yeah, he really looks kind of nice. Thank you, Baek.” 

Kyungsoo walked across his office, back and forth and on every side for the past hour as he tried to kill the time. He peeked at his desk clock for the umpteenth time to see how many minutes he was away from seeing Jongin again. 

Two minutes before 3:00 and a soft knock resonated in the room. Kyungsoo immediately ran towards his chair, brushed his short raven hair, and tried to act calm and collected as if he wasn’t anxiously waiting for the lifeguard to come. 

He clears his throat before he speaks, “Come in.”

The knob gingerly twisted and Jongin’s head peeked first in the small opening of the door as if checking if it was really true that Kyungsoo had called for him. 

Kyungsoo lifted his head as he met with Jongin’s gaze and he felt his heart somersaults in his ribcage. Jongin was still wearing that shitty uniform but his hair was styled and his forehead was making a show, and Kyungsoo swore he could stare at the man’s face forever.

“S...Sir, you asked for me? Mr. Byun told me to be here at exactly three in the afternoon.” He stammered as he finally entered his boss’s office but he didn’t walk anywhere near Kyungsoo’s table.

Kyungsoo signaled him with his hand and invited him, “Please have a seat.” _So I can have a good look at you._ He chose to keep those words at the back of his mind. 

He cleared his throat again. “I.. I got.. I mean the company wants to give you something.” He tried to correct himself as he slid the envelope on the table towards Jongin. 

“What is this, Sir?” He asked as he reached for it, not attempting to tear or open it. 

“Again, just call me Kyungsoo. Open it, it’s addressed to you.“

Jongin was easy to comply with as he started to tear the top portion of the envelope. Kyungsoo tried to hide the smile that was slowly forming on his face, afraid he might look like a creep. 

As soon as Jongin was done reading the letter, he just stared at Kyungsoo with nothing but confusion on his face.

“Is this all true Mr. D--, I mean Kyungsoo? A salary raise and additional allowance?” 

Kyungsoo nodded slowly, not giving Jongin any hint on how happy and excited he was with the news, too. “Yes. And it’s because you deserve it.”

“But I was just doing my job.”

“We know. But you’ve done your job pretty well and that’s your reward.”

Jongin stood up from the chair as he bowed down respectfully. “Thank you for this. You don’t know how much this means to me.” 

Kyungsoo waved off his hand as he dismissed the lifeguard’s statement. “That’s nothing compared to what you’ve done.” Jongin sincerely smiled at him as he kept on reading the letter, again and again, trying to absorb that everything that’s happening was real. 

After a few moments, silence filled the room and Kyungsoo took it as his chance to open up about last week’s incident.

“Uh, Jongin?” 

Jongin lifted his head up and removed his gaze from the letter as he stared back at Kyungsoo. “Yes? Do you need anything?”

“I just…” Kyungsoo started to scratch the back of his neck - a sign that he was nervous or shy or _both._ “.. I just want to apologize for what happened last--”

“It’s nothing.” Jongin interrupted and there was not a single trace of disappointment on his face. “I’m used to it so don’t worry. It’s not like you and Mr. Byun were the first ones to call me that.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes doubled its size, unprepared for what Jongin had uttered. “No, don’t get it wrong Jongin. Baekhyun was just being a brat and I don’t care about you or your family’s background. I mean the company doesn’t as long as you're not a criminal or a spy.” Jongin chortled and Kyungsoo swore it was the most precious laugh he had ever heard his entire life. He won't get tired listening to it. 

Afraid that it might get awkward sooner or later, Kyungsoo continued with his plans while the ambiance between them was still light and cheery.

“Jongin?..” He called out again.

“Hm?” 

“Can I.. can I ask you for dinner? You may call it an apology treat from me.”

Jongin tilted his head, giving the other man a quizzical look. “Kyungsoo, you don’t have to. I told you it was noth--”

“How about calling it a celebratory dinner then? Or whatever you want to call it. It’s up to you. You can also choose where to eat, what to wear. Anything.” He blurted out while he still had some courage left inside his chest. 

Kyungsoo felt agitated for not getting any reaction from the lifeguard, but it only took a minute before Jongin finally smiled - perfectly and beautifully warm.

“If my boss insists, then who am I to decline the offer?” He replied and Kyungsoo caught the smirk on his lips. It was barely there and if he was not staring at his face the whole time, he might have missed it.

“So when and where would it be?” The lifeguard questions. 

“You can choose, it’s up to you.” 

Jongin stood up from the chair once again, “You invited me so I think it’s respectful if you will be the one to choose. I will be back on my post now, maybe someone needs my help.” He bowed again before he raised the letter he was holding in his right hand, mouthing a silent ‘ _thank you’_ before he turned around and left. 

🐧🐻

Aside from expressing his sincere regret with what happened a week ago, Kyungsoo wanted to impress the lifeguard with his choice of restaurant. 

After contemplating with the list of the best diners given by his ever trusted best friend, Kyungsoo settled for the casual dining one. The ambiance would be much more comfortable compared to the 5-star fine dining restaurant that Baekhyun was insisting on. 

Kyungsoo was already in front of the diner as he waited for the lifeguard to arrive. Jongin was assigned for the final checking of the pools so he needed to make sure that everything was in order before leaving the vicinity. Kyungsoo tried everything with the best of his ability (and authority) to change Jongin’s schedule that day but their Human Resource Department was too firm with the regulations that’s why his request was outright denied. He mentally noted to take care of it in a legal way sooner or later. How dare those Human Resource staffs try to hold him back for spending more time with _his_ Jongin. 

Wait, did he just say that out loud? 

Thankfully not. Because Jongin was already in front of him, panting and heaving the moment he reached their agreed location. Sweat dripping from his forehead down to his neck, his fitted plain black shirt embraced his firm and lean body perfectly. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but curse internally because no matter how gross the lifeguard looked like right now, he still finds him perfect. Damn, he’s whipped. 

The lifeguard caught his breath first, his hands gripped his knees for support. Kyungsoo walked slowly towards him, handing him his own handkerchief so Jongin could wipe his precious face. In reality, Kyungsoo wanted to rub that sweat away and pat the lifeguard’s back to calm him down, but he tried his best to hold it. He didn’t want to scare Jongin away. Not while they were just starting to know each other.

“Thanks, and sorry for being late,” Jongin says, grabbing the handkerchief from his hand. Their skin touched and Kyungsoo definitely felt electricity flowing throughout his body. Jongin stared at him with his soft and kind eyes and he could say that the younger probably felt something, too. However, he opted to push it on the farthest part of his mind, deciding that he should deal with it later.

“Good Evening! Table for two?” The attendant warmly greets them, smiling from ear-to-ear. 

“Yes, please. I prefer the couch.” Kyungsoo answered and they were immediately ushered towards their table. 

Jongin was already breathing evenly by the time they made it inside. He observed the surroundings and Kyungsoo didn’t fail to notice the frown on the man’s face.

“Hey, Jongin,” He called out. The lifeguard immediately looked at him and Kyungsoo could definitely tell that something was odd. “Are you okay?”

Jongin’s smile was curt and simple and not as enthusiastic as what he gave Kyungsoo earlier that day. Something’s definitely wrong.

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’s just that..” Jongin paused, obviously hesitant. But then Kyungsoo nodded at him, telling him that it’s fine and to continue with what he wanted to say.

“I’m not used to this. I’m okay with a simple fishcake and soju combination at the food park near Lotte.” 

Kyungsoo chortled at the image. He’s not used to seeing Jongin this shy and bashful. He was always the masculine type, the one that every woman (and man) could drool off. 

“Don't worry, it’s fine. I told you it’s a congratulatory dinner, of course, you deserve this. And remember, you also let me choose the restaurant so I won’t accept your complaints right now.” 

Jongin chuckled and that was the best view that Kyungsoo ever witnessed. His eyes were smiling with his lips. How could a person be this beautiful? How is Jongin so perfect, he couldn’t even take his eyes away from him?

Luckily, their server arrived and that was the time Kyungsoo was drawn out from his daze. 

“Are you ready to order?” The waitress asked enthusiastically. Kyungsoo grabbed the menu that was sitting on their table for god knows how long. 

He peeked over the menu, glancing at Jongin who was still eyeing everything around them. “Hey Jongin, what do you want?” 

“It’s up to you Kyungsoo. I’m just your guest tonight.” The lifeguard replied and Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes. “I don’t know what kind of foods you like.” 

Jongin leans on the table, elbows resting on either side of the table. “Anything that’s chicken, I’m fine with that.” 

“Anything? You sure?” Kyungsoo asked for good measure. When Jongin nodded, he relayed their orders one by one and the waitress left them in uncomfortable silence.

They were not close, by any means, that’s why he was still wondering what made Jongin come with him tonight. Maybe the man felt obligated since he was his boss after all? That was one of the reasons that Kyungsoo had considered. 

He was still thinking of ways on how to break the cold ice between them when Jongin suddenly cleared his throat, outright getting all of Kyungsoo’s attention. 

“Hey Kyungsoo, I just want to tell you something.” The lifeguard started, his honey voice was sweet on Kyungsoo’s ears.

“Go ahead,” Kyungsoo replied, staring at Jongin as if telling him that he’s all eyes and ears–which was definitely true anyway.

“I just wanted to clear everything about this.” He pointed on their table and the restaurant’s interior for emphasis.

“I want you to know that I’m not after your money or anything. The moment you invited me, all I was thinking about is on how to get to know you better. I hope I may not sound rude or anything, I just want to clear things out. I’m not a gold digger or some--”

“Stop it.” Kyungsoo gently tapped his hand on the table, enough to make Jongin pause from stammering. “I didn’t say anything about that and never did I think of anything about it either so could we cut that crap for now?” 

Jongin seemed to believe his boss so he nodded, laying back on his chair comfortably.

_Wait, what? Did he just say he wants to get to know me better?_

Before Kyungsoo could even start with his telltale, the servant already returned with the same smile plastered on her face the moment they entered the restaurant. 

If it’s chicken that Jongin wanted then chicken it is. Kyungsoo ordered varieties of it for them to devour. Fried chicken, soy garlic, chicken skewers, chicken barbeque - wings and drumsticks, all of it was served to them and their table overflowed.

“When I told you I wanted chicken, I didn’t mean this many,” Jongin said, eyes wide as he scanned the whole table.

“I could’ve ordered less if you told me what you wanted in the first place,” Kyungsoo replied matter of factly. 

Kyungsoo was the first one to grab the chicken with the tong, picking out the soy garlic-flavored first as he placed it on his plate. He assumed the lifeguard was still shy so he took the lead and Jongin followed suit, getting himself a piece of fried chicken and barbeque wing. 

They quietly enjoyed their dinner, munching continuously since they don’t want anything to go to waste. It was as if they were in an eating competition and whoever ate the larger portion of chicken would win. 

Kyungsoo dipped the fried chicken in the catsup that was placed near Jongin’s side. For it not to smear on the white table cloth, Kyungsoo leaned on the table as he reached for the sauce.

And everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. Jongin grabbed him by his arms, helping him to balance himself as he successfully dipped the piece of chicken on the catsup. Their faces were so close he could clearly see the lashes that fluttered on Jongin’s eyes. The way the lifeguard smiled at him makes his stomach churn - a weird but good feeling he hasn’t felt yet in his life.

Kyungsoo sat back on his chair, his hand caressing his chest ever so slightly, afraid that the other man might notice him. His heartbeat was beating like a hammer and if it doesn’t stop now, it will surely combust anytime.

Trying to calm his pounding chest, Kyungsoo grabbed the glass of water and drank it til’ the last drop. He inhaled deeply, making sure his air passage was clear from any blockage before he started to eat again. He doesn’t want to choke in front of the man he likes.

_Likes?_ Was he really falling for him? That question took him back to their halted conversation before they started to eat. Jongin was saying something and Kyungsoo was more than curious to know what was behind his words.

He clears his throat. “Jongin?”

The lifeguard looked up at him, leaving his unfinished skewers in his place. “Hm?”

"Did I.. Did I hear you right a while ago? You said you wanted to know more about me?" He asked a bit hesitant because he wasn’t sure if his brain was just playing tricks with him a few minutes ago.

To his surprise, Jongin nodded, "Actually, yeah. I'm just curious because you're too young to be handling the whole company by yourself." He wiped his mouth with the table napkin and Kyungsoo tried so hard not to think of any inappropriate things to do with Jongin’s red and plush lips right now.

"It's just for two long months then I'm definitely out.” He started off. He was trying to be honest because honesty is the base of every relationship. Wait, what relationship? _What were you thinking? He’s just being kind!_ Kyungsoo scolded himself internally. He immediately picked up where he left off so Jongin won’t think he kept him hanging. 

“This job is definitely not for me. I'd rather bore myself to death in my apartment than to spend endless hours in that office."

Jongin chuckled mischievously. "Like what I thought, you were a bit spoiled aren't you?" 

"I'm not. It's just that--" He wanted to defend himself but there was no excuse to use. He is, in every way, a spoiled brat.

"Yeah, maybe I'm a bit but not too much” He still tried to cover up somehow with a little lie. “Enough about me, what about you?"

"Nothing's endearing about me. Just like what Mr. Byun said last week, I’m far from being rich.”

“And I think I’ve already told you that it didn’t matter.. to the company I mean.” Kyungsoo struggled to save himself from humiliation for almost revealing what he felt towards the young lifeguard. He just recently discovered that Jongin was a year younger than him.

Jongin stayed quiet for a while and Kyungsoo just let him be as he continued to get a few bites on their almost forgotten dinner. 

When he’s finally satisfied and fully stuffed, Kyungsoo lifted his head, grabbing his glass of water. He noticed that the lifeguard was smiling at him and he didn’t know what was going on inside his mind. He tried his best to avert his eyes, just taking a glimpse of the other man on his periphery. 

Then Jongin called him and he didn’t expect what the lifeguard asked next. 

“Are you and Mr. Byun dating?” 

That definitely made him choke on the water swallowed. Jongin was quick to run around towards him, rubbing his back for comfort.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Jongin was giggling in between his words and he should be thankful Kyungsoo _liked_ him a lot. If it’s another man, he would probably smash the hell out of him by now.

Once he got back to his normal state, he decided to ask Jongin back. “Why are you asking that all of a sudden?”

Jongin returned to his chair and leaned on the table. Kyungsoo wasn’t able to move when the man scoots even closer, their nose almost brushing then Kyungsoo closed his eyes as he waited for--

“You still got some sauce here,” Jongin says as he wiped the smudge on the side of Kyungsoo's lips.

_Were you thinking that he’s going to kiss you? You’re pathetic._ Surely, he felt pathetic. Why did he even close his eyes?

Jongin smiled at him, happy lines were forming on either side of his eyes. “I told you I want to know more about you.” The lifeguard leaned back on his chair. “It’s okay if you won’t--”

“No, we're not! I'm single. Absolutely single.” He answered eagerly and he swore he wanted the ground to open right then and swallow him whole because he is not like that. Never did it happen that he was the one pursuing a guy, it was always the other way around. But right now, he doesn’t know what’s with the lifeguards' pretty eyes. His fucking perfect face and smile that made him feel like a young teenager who’s gushing over his crush.

However, the look on Jongin’s eyes made him take back what he was thinking. His gaze was nothing but sincere, his smile - warm and gentle. 

“Good to know. I’m single too.” Jongin replied confidently like it was a normal thing to say.

The blush on Kyungsoo’s face was surely visible and there was no way he could’ve hidden it. 

He’s definitely going to have a hard time sleeping that night.

🐧🐻

Both of them managed to greet each other briefly every time their paths crossed. After that dinner, Kyungsoo felt that the lifeguard was purposefully removing his shirt even when there was no need to since there were no calls for help in the pool area. And every time he pulled his shirt off, Jongin would then turn around and stare at where Kyungsoo’s office window was located as if he was intentionally making a show for his boss. Because if it was really what he meant, then it was very effective based on how Kyungsoo’s body reacted.

Baekhyun had been sending him tons of work every now and then. Sometimes he questioned if he really is the OIC while his father is away because it seems like his friend was bossing him around. But then, Baekhyun explained that it will benefit him in the future should he decide to finally work his lazy ass out.

That was the main reason why Kyungsoo was still in his office even if it was already past dinner time. It was 8:30 in the evening and he just finished the reports which covered the week-long operations of Lotte World. 

As he closed the blinds on the windows, he took one last glance at the pool area. There were still some guests but based on what they were doing, packing their things and already clothed, they must be on their way out, too. He moved his eyes toward the lifeguard’s area and then he saw a very familiar silhouette. The man was checking the vicinity, making sure that everything was clean, and the lifesavers properly placed on all sides of the pool. 

After gathering his things, he decided to pay the lifeguard a visit. It’d been a week since that dinner and they haven’t really talked aside from work-related stuff after that. 

Kyungsoo walked at a slow pace, waiting for every guest to leave the area. He didn’t want to deal with any complaint if there would be any. He’s too tired and hungry and sleepy to deal with an irate customer. 

He waited on one of the cabanas until everyone left. He was amazed by how energetic and enthusiastic Jongin still was. He’d been on duty the whole day and was still working overtime but his smile didn’t even falter. 

As Jongin bid goodbye to the last customer, Kyungsoo stood up from his position and walked where the lifeguard was.

“Hey Kyungsoo, you’re still here?” Jongin asked as he collected the used towels from the drying area of the pool.

“Just finished the reports that Baekhyun gave me.” He shrugged. Kyungsoo attempted to help Jongin but the man immediately refused. 

“You’re the boss, you should not do this kind of work.” 

Kyungsoo heaved a deep sigh, confused on how could the man still smile knowing that he must be much more exhausted than him. 

“What about you? Why are you still here? And why are you cleaning the area, I think we have assigned personnel for that.”

“It’s okay, this is my work station anyway. I should keep it clean at all times, especially before going home.” As soon as Jongin finished his task, he settled himself on the edge of the pool, sitting on the cold cement while his feet were submerged in the water.

“Come on, the water feels good.” 

“No way, all of those people’s dirt are in it. I’m not gonna--”

“Fine. Suit yourself.” Jongin interrupted, a light chuckle escaped his lips. 

Since Jongin already turned his back against him, Kyungsoo had no other choice but to walk closer. He grabbed one of the clean towels and spread it on the cement, close to where Jongin was sitting. He sat beside him but he wasn’t planning on dipping any part of his body in the pool.

“You… you’re not going home yet?” He was watching Jongin’s face as he waited for the man’s reply. He looked calm and happy, the smile playing on his lips was warm and his eyes were closed. 

“I’ll stay here for a bit.” Jongin opened his eyes and Kyungsoo swore they were glassy. Like Jongin was about to cry or was holding his tears. But why? He looks happy yet his eyes say otherwise.

“I miss my family.” Jongin sighed out of nowhere as if he already noticed how curious Kyungsoo was by the way he stared at him.

“I feel relaxed every time there’s water. I can still remember that day when my father taught me how to swim.” He continued and started to giggle by himself. Kyungsoo finds himself smiling too, scooting closer to the lifeguard to hear him better and to take a greater look on his handsome face.

“H--how did he teach you? Did you learn fast?” He asked enthusiastically. He really likes it every time the other man shares a little bit of something about himself.

“You definitely won’t believe it. He threw me on that public beach when I was seven. Literally threw me off like I was a rag then shouted at me.”

“What? That’s ridiculous! How could he--”

“No, it was really fun. He kept on shouting that I should move my legs and arms until I was able to move. Then the next moment, I was already doing breaststrokes towards him.” The way Jongin laughed was highly contagious because Kyungsoo was already giggling beside him. 

After spending minutes cackling together, Jongin turned his body towards Kyungsoo so they are now facing to face.

“What about you? How did you learn to swim?”

There was panic visible in Kyungsoo's eyes. Well, maybe not panic. He felt shy and nervous at the same time because, damn, he’s already 25 years old and he doesn’t know how to swim. 

He probably looks like he was holding his shit, figuratively, because Jongin was already planting holes on his face. Maybe Kyungsoo’s face is already enough of a hint to answer the lifeguard’s question.

“Wait, you... You don’t--”

Kyungsoo shook his head, cutting Jongin off of his statement. He doesn’t want to hear those words, it felt like it was a huge slap on his ego. However, Jongin was kind enough to stay silent. He was smiling but there was no trace of judgment from his eyes.

Jongin stood up from his position (finally because Kyungsoo feels he's about to get some cramps) and offered his hand to Kyungsoo, helping him to stand up. 

“Do you want me to teach you? I’ll make sure that the water was already replaced before you set any part of your body in it.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes went big, his heart beating erratically. His breath was hitched and it’s all because of the man in front of him. His aura, his face, his body and most of all, his kindness. 

He had no plans to learn how to swim but how could he say no to the man who looked like he was sculpted by God into perfection? 

Nodding his head, Kyungsoo softly uttered, “Sure. I.. I would love that.” 

🐧🐻

Sometimes Kyungsoo denied that his best friend is an asshole. But in times like this, Baekhyun’s probably going to get strangled before the day ends. Because right then, Jongin was standing in front of Kyungsoo inside his office, wearing the usual uniform and board shorts, asking him to get some lunch together. Apparently, Baekhyun had called Jongin earlier that day and set everything up. He told Kyungsoo that he will be busy for the coming days since he was loaded with work and still needed to double-check Kyungsoo’s report every now and then. Baekhyun added some stuff about monitoring the weekly revenue, calculating the losses, if they have any, and other things that Kyungsoo could barely understand. He had no choice but to shrug and spend his lunch with Jongin for the upcoming days.

They were at the amusement park’s food station. Jongin had invited him again for lunch and this would be the fourth time they spent their afternoon together. It’s just lunch, it's nothing special, but Kyungsoo can’t help it every time Jongin smiled at him and made him feel like he was more than just his friend. Though they still kept that boss-employee relationship between them, being with Jongin like this daily made Kyungsoo feel like they were more than just _co-workers._

“What are you thinking?” Jongin asked as he put down the bento box in front of Kyungsoo, placing the utensils and tissues on the side, treating him like he was a child that needs to be taken care of. Kyungsoo appreciated it nonetheless. 

“No..Nothing.” Kyungsoo deadpanned as he started to open the box and munched over the meal that Jongin had brought him. 

He was a picky eater, always preferred luxurious food, and never tried cafeterias. But with Jongin, it seemed like there’s nothing he could not try. All the lifeguard needed to do was to just flash his precious, bright smile and Kyungsoo’s brain would automatically short-circuit. He could never say no, especially when Jongin especially gave him his eternal pout. 

Even if they always saw each other every day and spent their lunchtime together, they never had a chance to talk about some personal stuff about themselves, afraid that someone might eavesdrop on their conversation. Rumors are one of the worst enemies when it comes to business. 

So Kyungsoo may or may not have an idea on how to get to know Jongin more.

“Um, Jongin?” 

The lifeguard raised his head from the meal he was currently enjoying and stared at him with an inquiring look. “Hm?”

“Can I.. Can I give you a ride home tonight? I mean, if it’s okay with you of course. I don’t want to force you into someth--”

“‘Soo..” Jongin interrupted his babbling and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel anxious when he met the other man’s pretty eyes. He grabbed the bottle of water and drank everything in one go, preparing himself for the rejection and maybe future humiliation.

“Y–Yes Jongin?”

“You can give me a ride home tonight.” He paused, smiling warmly at him. 

“But..”

“But what?” Kyungsoo questions, arching his eyebrows. _Of course, there’s always a but._

“But in one condition. I want to have another dinner with you, and this time it’s my treat.” 

The blush on Kyungsoo’s cheeks was definitely visible. His whole face was warm, his eyes were wide and he kept on opening his mouth, attempting to reply but he couldn't find enough words to answer. Because damn, did Jongin just ask him out on a date?

“I.. I would accept your invitation for dinner but let me pay for it.”

“I was the first one to ask you out so I should be the one. I’ve got extra cash since I received the additional incentives last payday if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“But Jongin--”

“If you won’t let me, then I guess I won’t agree on the idea of you sending me home.” 

The way Jongin sipped on his soda while his eyelashes were playfully fluttering was enough for Kyungsoo to nod in defeat. How could a man turn his rock hard heart into as soft as marshmallow within just a few weeks?

🐧🐻

Kyungsoo was playing with the hem of his shirt as he waited for Jongin to come back from the washroom. Even if they were now more comfortable with each other, he couldn’t help but feel awkward when it’s only just the two of them. Especially in a situation like that.

It was a Japanese restaurant that Kyungsoo has never tried before since it wasn’t one of those Michelin rated restaurants where he usually spent his previous dates. Not that he was complaining though, because the whole area left him in awe. 

The soft music helped him calm his erratically beating heart, the dim lights did him a favor to set his mood and the view from the window was enough for him to enjoy the city’s overview. 

Their food arrived at the same time Jongin returned from the washroom. Kyungsoo asked the younger to choose the food from the menu earlier since it was his choice in the first place and the lifeguard ordered only the best sellers from the list.

Kyungsoo couldn’t deny that everything about the place was great and had exceeded his expectations. The ambiance, the food, and their drinks, most especially, the man he is with. 

“Would you like to try their desserts? Their tiramisu tastes heaven.” Jongin gushed while he chewed on the maki inside his mouth. 

“If you say it’s that delicious then yes, I would like to try it.” 

Jongin called for their attendant again, relaying their additional orders. She nodded and immediately proceeded towards the kitchen area to prepare their order. 

They were already done eating and there was nothing to talk about. Because since earlier, the only thing they kept on discussing was how delicious the meals were. 

As silence took over once again between them, Jongin cleared his throat to get Kyungsoo’s attention.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking but, I don’t see you hanging around with your friends other than Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide but he tried to remain calm. That question was nothing new and his answers were always the same since he’s college.

“I don’t know if you haven’t noticed it yet but my personality sucks. I can assure you, ninety-nine percent of people who know me would agree. Only Baekhyun can stand my shit.” He expected Jongin to nod, to tell him that ‘ _yes you are such a brat’,_ but instead, Jongin shook his head and pulled his chair even closer to the table.

“No, you’re not. Why would you think I’ll spend time knowing about you more if you’re hard to deal with?”

“Maybe because you’re just like Baekhyun who’s trying to tolerate me? I don’t know.” He answered because truthfully, he has no idea why the lifeguard still hadn’t pushed him away.

Jongin’s eyes were soft and gentle as he stared at him, it was kind and it surely did melt Kyungoo’s heart right then and there. 

“You are oftentimes quiet and I’m sure people just misinterpreted it that you’re being a snob when in fact, you are just shy. You always ask your staff if they already ate then you would treat them for a meal or coffee. You are kind and reserved, ‘Soo. And sometimes funny, too.”

Kyungsoo’s pale color immediately turned crimson, his cheeks and his whole face reflected a darker shade of red.

“And you’re cute, too,” Jongin added as if he hadn't noticed that Kyungsoo was slowly transforming into a round and ripe tomato.

The heavens might have heard Kyungsoo’s prayers because the desserts arrived just in time and Kyungsoo can finally dodge their current conversation. 

The night ended in front of Jongin’s place. They’d been chatting about Lotte World, Baekhyun, and the way he has stolen some glimpses with Chanyeol, the man who's in charge of the amusement rides. 

The trip to Jongin’s apartment was short but it was fun and the thick air between them had been long gone since Jongin made him feel comfortable the whole night. When Jongin stepped out of the car, Kyungsoo immediately followed him.

“No need to walk me from here. Unless you want to come inside?” Jongin asked playfully and Kyungsoo was hardly fighting the urges to nod because the smirk on the lifeguard's lips was annoyingly attractive. 

“N... No, I won’t but can I ask for your number instead?”

“My number? You got my records with you, why didn’t you just che--”

“I don’t want to use my authority to invade someone’s privacy!” Kyungsoo immediately retorted but the way those words came out from his mouth made him look a bit.. guilty.

Honestly, he already had a copy of the lifeguard’s number and saved it on his notes since day one, but he didn’t want to creep him out so he didn’t bother texting him.

“See, I told you, you were kind.” Jongin placed his open palm in front of Kyungsoo, waiting for him to hand the phone which his boss instantly provided. They exchanged numbers and saved them on their own phones. 

“Text me when you’re home okay?” Kyungsoo smiled and nodded before returning inside his car, starting his engine and headed off towards where his own place was.

The first thing Kyungsoo did the moment he reached his unit was to message Jongin. He had been waiting for this to happen ever since he saw the lifeguard that fateful afternoon. Finally, he was able to man up and get his number, in a proper way and not by sneaking on his personal records. 

He didn’t want to sound excited though, so he decided to keep it simple and short. 

_**[Kyungsoo]:**_

_hey Jongin_

_I’m home._

_r u still up?_

_thanks again for the dinner!_

_see u again tomorrow_

Obviously, he miserably failed on the ‘ _not sounding excited’_ part. 

He placed his phone on the side table as he changed into his sleeping clothes after washing up. Maybe Jongin was already sleeping since it’s been thirty minutes and the man hadn't replied yet. 

Getting himself ready to sleep, he applied his night cream while he listened to his favorite RnB playlist when suddenly, the music stopped and his ringtone started to play. Irritated, Kyungsoo walks toward his bedside table to pick up his phone because who would dare call him at this late at night?

Without checking the caller’s ID, he slides the green button and answers the call. 

“Hey, do you know what time it is?” He scolded but he only received a soft chuckle from the other line. He was about to lash out and give the caller a piece of his mind but then he heard a very familiar voice starting to reply.

“So you’re trying to be sassy with me now? I just told you earlier that I find you kind and cute but why do I feel like you are scolding me?” 

That was the only time he dared to check the caller’s name. And fuck, it’s Jongin. Fuck him and his shitty attitude, what would the guy think of him now?

Clearing his throat –and his mind, for the matter– he calmly replied,

“Oh, no sorry, I was just... I didn’t notice your name and--”

“So if it’s not me, you would probably lash out at them?” 

Kyungsoo had nothing to reply with. So when Jongin noticed that the other line was silent, he just continued,

“Anyway, I’m really sorry to bother you at this time ‘Soo. I just want to ask if you’re still interested in my offer? I told you I want to teach you how to swim, right?”

Kyungsoo nodded his head eagerly as if Jongin could see him, “Yes, of course, I’m interested.”

“Great!” He heard Jongin replied enthusiastically and his heart beats faster than normal. Even if it's just the man’s voice, his heart keeps on fluttering.

“Bring extra clothes tomorrow and we’ll start after the park’s closing. Don’t worry, the water is always filtered and it’s my job to keep it clean. I will work twice as hard now since you’ll be starting to use it.” 

He couldn’t explain why but he felt warm all over. It’s weird but a good kind of weird. It was like Jongin really cared for him and that he.. likes him? No, definitely not. Maybe the lifeguard was just being kind to him, especially after knowing that he had no other friends besides him and Baekhyun.

“Hey ‘Soo, are you still there?”

“Ah, yes. Yes, I’m still here and sure, I’ll bring extra clothes tomorrow.”

“Thought you already fell asleep. Anyways, that’s the only reason why I called. I think it’s time for me to hang up now. It seems like I have disturbed you long enough.” 

_No please, let’s talk until we fall asleep._ That was what his heart wanted to reply but his mind took control over him, and maybe it was a good thing. 

“No, you didn’t disturb me at all. But I’m sure you’re tired too.” He heard the man yawn from the other line and -- _How can a yawn still sound cute even if I only heard it over the phone?_

“Take a good rest now and I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night bab--, Kyungsoo.”

Before Kyungsoo could even reply, Jongin already hung up. He was sure he heard something but he didn’t know what it was or maybe it’s just his heart that was actively beating throughout the day. 

And with that, Kyungsoo was only sure about one thing. He’s already starting to fall deeply for Jongin and he isn’t sure if it’s a good thing.

🐧🐻

“It’s cold!” Kyungsoo squirmed as he stepped inside the pool. Jongin was assisting him, his hands holding him firmly on his waist.

“You’ll get used to it later, don’t worry. Shall we start now?” 

Kyungsoo nodded and the lifeguard pulled him on the deeper part of the pool.

“Now just lay your body comfortably and relax. The first thing you need to learn is to float.” 

Kyungsoo did what he was told to. Jongin’s arms were there catching his back as he tried to relax and balance himself on the water. 

“Okay, you’re doing good. Now I’m going to pull my hands away and do not change your position.” 

Kyungsoo nodded and inhaled deeply. At first, he was doing okay when Jongin let go of him. But when he saw Jongin slowly walking away from him, he lost his balance and slipped on the tiles beneath him. He’s not that tall so it was hard for him to stand up. He was drowning and he couldn't see anything aside from the water that was blocking his sight when he felt two strong arms wrapping around his torso. Then the next thing he noticed was he was laying on the ground with Jongin hovering on top of him.

He was slowly passing out, his breathing was unstable but just right before he closed his eyes, he felt something warm touching his lips, not in a sensual way, of course. And then everything turned black.

Kyungsoo found himself in an unknown place and he was resting comfortably on a bed that’s definitely not his. Only the night lamp was on so he couldn’t get a good look at his surroundings, not to mention that he wasn’t wearing his glasses. He felt weak and tired, and even if the bed is not as soft as his, he wasn’t one to complain. 

The light in the room suddenly turned on and it was blinding. That was when the realization hit him. He was in someone else's house and obviously, laying down on someone else’s bed while he was wearing a new set of clothes. 

_Wait, what? I can’t remember changing my clothes? Who did--_

“Hey, you’re finally up. Look, I’m really sorry ‘Soo.” Jongin interrupted him with his thoughts. His eyes were filled with worry albeit he was giving him a warm smile. 

His brain finally clicked. He’s in Jongin’s house, specifically inside Jongin’s room.

“Wh.. What happened earlier? Did I.. pass out? And did you change my clothes?” A timid nod was Jongin’s only reply. He sat beside Kyungsoo, the mattress deepened as his weight dipped in.

“Oh my god, that was embarrassing How could that--”

“Shh, it’s okay and it’s not embarrassing. It was all my fault, I’m really sorry I should’ve not insisted on teaching you.” Jongin said while brushing Kyungsoo’s short raven hair. 

“Please rest first and tell me when you’re feeling okay. I will send you home so you could rest comfortably. I’m really sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry. It’s okay, it was my fault too. You told me to not move but I panicked. Next time I’ll try harder.” 

Jongin tilted his head as he gave him an inquiring look, “Next time? Are you sure about that?” 

“Of course I am. But maybe let’s start next week?” 

“Su.. sure no problem. I will do my best to help and teach you and I swear I won’t let it happen again.” 

Then he remembered the last thing he saw, and felt, before losing his shit. And he’s certain that it was Jongin’s lips. He should ask about that thing, right?

“Did you... Did you kiss me earlier?” 

It was his first time seeing the lifeguard being startled and he cursed at himself on how Jongin could remain gorgeous even if his eyes were about to fall from his eye socket.

“Kiss? No, absolutely not. I just gave you mouth... Mouth to mouth resuscitation, it’s the first thing we need to do when a person is drowning.”

Oh? _Oh._ Of course, it was that mouth to mouth thing, why should he assume that the lifeguard was kissing him? Stupid is an understatement, he is one brainless human being, a fool who kept on imagining things.

“Sorry, but I’m quite offended.” Jongin continued and that smirk on his lips was teasing him. He moved his face closer to Kyungsoo and he could definitely feel the warm breath of the lifeguard on his cheeks.

“Is that how you think I kiss? Trust me, babe, I’m way better than what you think.”

With this distance, or the lack thereof, between them, Kyungsoo should’ve moved away but he froze on the spot. Then he heard Jongin’s giggling beside him, that smirk never leaving his stupid pretty face.

“I’m just kidding. Are you okay now? Should I take you home?” 

Kyungsoo wanted to stay but he’s afraid of what else he could do, or imagine if he stayed longer. 

“Yes, I think I have overstayed my welcome. Thanks for helping me by the way.” 

“No need to thank me. It’s all my fault, next time I won’t let you go.”

_First, was ‘Babe’? Now, ‘I won’t let you go’?_ Kyungsoo really needed to go home soon and get his head checked. Maybe he bumped into a rock or something; that was why he kept on hearing things.

🐧🐻

If there will be an award to an employee who has the longest patience, it should be given to Jongin. He never showed any signs of being irritated towards Kyungsoo throughout the week where he taught his boss how to swim. He never gave up even if Kyungsoo already admitted that he could never do it. Jongin still abided by his promise that by the end of the week, Kyungsoo would be able to do at least breaststroke and floating.

Jongin was grinning from ear-to-ear on the other side of the pool while Kyungsoo swam and tried hard as he strived to reach where the lifeguard was standing. 

“Come on ‘Soo, you can do it. Only a few more strokes then we’re finally done.” Jongin cheered and the smile on his lips was enough to motivate Kyungsoo to swim faster towards him.

Panting and soaking, Kyungsoo sat on the edge of the pool as he finally succeeded in reaching the lifeguard. Jongin handed him a few towels and his fresh set of clothes. 

“You did great Kyungsoo. I knew you could do it.” Jongin was already starting to pack his things and that meant that they were done for the day.

“It’s all thanks to you. You stayed with me and never showed me that you were already tired and pissed though I know that you somehow felt it.”

Jongin immediately turned around, Kyungsoo had already changed and was already wearing his sweatpants and black shirt. That was the only thing he was able to manage to grab from his closet earlier that day.

“What made you think that I got tired and pissed?” Jongin asked, walking closer to where Kyungsoo is. He was lazily carrying his backpack on his shoulder while holding Kyungsoo’s gym bag in his hand. His boss tried to get it from him but Jongin dodged, insisting that he would be the one to carry Kyungsoo’s bag. 

Confused by the lifeguard’s sudden gesture, Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes before he replied. “Because I know people hate me and can’t stand my--” 

“I felt happy, honestly.” Jongin interrupted, the sweetest smile was painted on his lips. His eyes were shining amidst the dark skies. Kyungsoo’s heart throbbed when their gazes met, and he swore he could hear its pounding sound because it was too quiet as they were the only ones left inside the amusement park. 

His brain went haywire and he thought that maybe he should change their topic because everything was starting to get awkward now. And what else did he have best aside from his good looks? Well.. money of course.

“Do... Do you want to grab some dinner? Please take it as my gratitude for teaching me since you don’t want to accept my payment. I know a good place near here, it’s one of the best and one of my favorites.”

The smile that Jongin had in his face a while ago suddenly dissipated as he shook his head. 

“It’s not always about money ‘Soo. I’ve told you before, I would love to teach you. I am enjoying myself and at the same time, I was able to get to know you more. But I’m still disappointed because I thought you already know that I’m not interested in any expensive things you were trying to offer.”

Jongin looked away as they walked side by side. The air was suddenly cold and thick between them and Kyungsoo didn’t know what to do next. 

He was biting his bottom lips, a habit he’d had since he was a child every time he got nervous. 

“Stop doing that, you’re going to bruise your lips.” He didn’t notice that Jongin was already looking at him, a smirk creeping on his face.

“So you really want to have dinner with me?” Jongin confirmed, quirking his eyebrows, and Kyungsoo found it so damn hot every time the man did it. 

He then nodded timidly in reply, afraid his words might betray him.

“Fine. But I will cook for you tonight, let’s just have dinner at my place. Just for the record, I won’t take no for an answer.” Jongin walks past him with a playful smirk on his lips. Kyungsoo was left dumbfounded because really, _what’s happening?_

Compared to the 5-star restaurant that he was planning to go a while ago, their meal was much more exceptional since it was cooked and prepared by someone special. 

Yes, _special._ Kyungsoo had to admit that it took him a long time to realize that it’s now more than just a happy crush. That he was really starting to develop his feelings toward Jongin but still somewhat hesitant because he didn’t know if the other man liked him back. Or if Jongin was interested in someone like him, or he was just being kind because after all, he is his _boss_.

Different thoughts were running through his mind and he hadn’t noticed that Jongin was already looking at him from the other side of the dining table, beaming a wide smile.

“Thinking about work?” He asked as he placed a bowl in front of Kyungsoo. He then filled it with Dakgaejang.

“You like spicy food right? Try it.”

Kyungsoo didn’t need to be asked twice as he immediately took a scoop, excited to taste what the lifeguard had prepared for him. 

“Careful, it’s ho--”

“Ah, shit!” Kyungsoo hissed, fanning his tongue as he opened his mouth. 

“I was about to warn you that it’s still hot.” Jongin giggled, and given his situation, Kyungsoo should be mad at him for humiliating and stating the obvious. But how could he do that if the other man’s warm eyes were already looking at him while he was handing him a glass of water?

“Here, drink this.” The water felt good on his sore tongue and it instantly soothed him. Either the water was magical or Jongin’s gaze was just so powerful, it can even cure burns.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo replied, avoiding the lifeguard’s eyes because he swore he would melt anytime soon. Jongin had been staring at him since the moment they entered the lifeguard’s house and as much as he loved the attention the man was giving him, he was afraid that he might misunderstand it. So he just tried his best to keep himself and his thoughts away from assuming anything aside from the idea that Jongin was just really kind-hearted. 

Jongin’s addiction to the chicken was obviously expressed in the meals he had prepared but Kyungsoo wouldn’t complain anyway. The chicken skewers and fried chicken that was served on the dining table was the best he had ever tasted in his whole life. Or maybe he was just exaggerating. 

They silently shared their dinner together, Kyungsoo continuously praised Jongin’s cooking and the lifeguard’s cheeks were already tainted with a darker shade of red. 

“Thanks ‘Soo, it’s just a simple meal. I’m sure you can learn to cook them if you want to.” 

“Would you teach me how to cook, too?” Kyungsoo replied out of impulse. But Jongin’s reply was more surprising. 

“Of course I would love to, especially if that means I would spend more time with you.”

Kyungsoo remained silent the whole night until they finished their dinner. His mind and tongue would possibly slip something more vulgar which includes confessing to Jongin. He didn’t want to ruin what they have right now. 

“You want to drink? I got a few bottles of Soju here.” Jongin offered, cleaning up the table and placing the dirty dishes on the sink. 

“It’s our day off tomorrow so a few bottles might be okay.” 

“Alright then,” Jongin replied. “Wait for me on the couch. You may choose what movie to watch if you want.”

Kyungsoo chose the zombie-movie series titled _28-days Later_. It was already starting when Jongin arrived with two bottles of soju and glasses in his hands.

“Hey, I like that movie too. We can also watch 28-weeks later after that if you want?”

Kyungsoo opened the first bottle, pouring the alcohol on each of their glasses. “Sure, I guess.”

Halfway through the movie and after emptying four bottles, Kyungsoo’s hand reached for his glass on the side table, his eyes glued on the screen because one of his favorite parts was coming. However, he was surprised that there was already a hand on the shot glass, making him realize that he had grabbed the wrong one. 

Kyungsoo felt electricity when their fingers brushed. His breath hitched by the sudden contact and he was quite certain that Jongin felt it too, judging by the way the man looked. His eyes were hooded as they looked at him.

They stared at each other for a long time, the movie served as white noise in the background. They were frozen from their position and that was when Kyungsoo noticed that he hadn't moved his hands away yet.

He clears his throat before slowly removing his hand but Jongin suddenly grabs it, intertwining their fingers.

"You look so pretty tonight," Jongin said, his voice was hoarse and it sent shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine but he chose to keep what he felt to himself.

"What do you mean? Just tonight? So I don't look as good on regular days?" Kyungsoo replied, trying to be his usual bratty self. 

"Stop being sassy, you're ruining the mood." Jongin scooted even closer, their noses almost brushing.

Kyungsoo swallowed hard, not expecting this to happen. Well, maybe partly yes. Maybe that’s the purpose why he agreed on drinking that night.

"W..what mood?" He asked nonchalantly like he was a clueless and innocent little child.

Jongin moved even closer beside him, the little gap between them no longer present. His free hand touched Kyungsoo’s cheek, thumb caressing it gently. 

"This.." Jongin parted his lips as he kissed Kyungsoo square on the lips. It felt warm and soft, it tasted sweet against the sour liquor that they were drinking. Kyungsoo’s head was swimming in a haze. He couldn’t feel any part of his body aside from Jongin's lips on his. 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes when Jongin used his tongue, licking the bottom of his lips as if asking permission to enter. He parted his lips, allowing the lifeguard to delve into his mouth. The kiss was languid and wet and Kyungsoo felt hot all over, from the root of his hair down to his toes, as if electricity was flowing through his veins. 

Jongin was the first one to pull away, panting and breathing heavily. Kyungsoo slowly opened his eyes, flustered when he saw Jongin staring at him.

“‘Soo..” He called out as he cupped Kyungsoo’s face in between his hands. The look on his eyes was kind and warm. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes grew as wide as tennis balls. He felt his cheeks heating up under the lifeguard’s touch. 

“Jongin, I think you’re drunk.” He tried to interrupt, removing Jongin’s hands on his face but the other man interlocked their fingers instead.

“I want to tell you something.” Jongin started, thumb gently caressing the back of Kyungsoo’s hand. He didn’t even wait for his boss to reply as he continued, “I don’t know if you have noticed but..” He paused, staring at Kyungsoo directly in his eyes. 

“I like you.. a lot actually.” He murmured, soft as a whisper but enough for Kyungsoo to hear. 

Taken aback, Kyungsoo distanced himself from the other man, moving away from Jongin’s personal space.

“I.. Is that true or are you ju.. just--”

“It’s true of course. I don’t expect you to like me back.” Jongin chuckled lightly but his voice cracked, obviously holding his emotions. “I just want to be honest with you. And I’m sorry if I’m being selfish for ruining this night.” He then returned his attention to the long-forgotten movie, avoiding Kyungsoo’s eyes for good.

But his boss hastily grabs his arms, gripping firmly as if his life depended on it. 

“The truth is.. I like you too, Jongin,” Kyungsoo confessed as he stared at the younger man for a brief moment before letting him go. 

“But..”

“I know, ‘Soo. Because we don’t match, right? Don’t worry, I’ve already thought about that. But that’s not an excuse for me to stop liking you--”

“But I’m scared.” Kyungsoo butted in, tears started to form in the duct of his eyes.

“All my life, people around me tend to use me. I’m way too far from being kind and I know I don’t deserve an ounce of happiness but you’re making me happy even in the simplest way. And I’m just scared because.. maybe you’ll just leave me too. Just like what the others did.” 

Tears started to flow from his eyes down to his wobbling chin. He tried to cover his mewls with his hand when he felt two strong arms, enveloping him away from all his fears. 

“Shh. Calm down.” Jongin’s breath was hot against his ears but he felt comfort and warmth throughout his body. For the first time in his life, he felt _safe_.

“I told you, I’m not like them. I like you and your flaws and whatever will I discover about you along the way, I’m sure I will love it. It’s you and I won’t change anything about it.” 

Kyungsoo leaned onto the embrace, head resting on Jongin’s broad shoulder. 

“Except for one thing.” 

He immediately perked up, eyes full of worry as he gave Jongin an inquiring look.

“Except for what?”

“I don’t want you to spend your money on me. “

“But..--”

Jongin sighed heavily, tired of the same discussion over and over again.

“Fine. We will split all bills, okay? No more buts.”

Kyungsoo grinned cheerfully, hands sneaking up to touch Jongin’s face, cupping his cheeks. 

“Are you sure you’re not drunk and this is all true?” He confirmed once again but all his worries were swept away when Jongin shushed him, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I’m far from being drunk and I’m sure of what I’m feeling for you.” 

“So are we now….”

“Boyfriends,” Jongin said with a smile on his face as he filled in Kyungsoo’s statement.

🐧🐻

It’d been two weeks since they started dating. They tried to be as discreet as possible since it was not allowed for co-employees to be in a relationship. Only Baekhyun knew about them and even if he was pretty loud 24/7, he kept their secret with him. Kyungsoo is his best friend after all.

They planned to go out and watch a movie that weekend and even knowing that it would only be a make-out session the whole time, Jongin still insisted since it was one of the horror movies he’d been wanting to see for months. Kyungsoo agreed nevertheless.

Kyungsoo allowed Jongin to pay for their tickets and snacks provided that he will be the one in charge of their dinner. Jongin did not argue, however, he insisted that they would only eat in simple restaurants and he would not allow Kyungsoo to spend more than the budget they had agreed. 

But Kyungsoo is hard-headed. He already has a reservation in an Italian restaurant near the cinema and of course, the prices were obviously what Jongin imagined. 

“‘Soo, I told you--”

“Please let this one slip. I just really want tonight to be special.”

Heaving a defeated sigh, Jongin nods. “Okay, you know I can’t be mad with you. But may I ask why it is special tonight?”

Before Kyungsoo could even answer, his phone vibrated from his pocket, alerting him from an incoming call. 

He pulled it out as he checked the name on the screen.

_Dad_

“Excuse me, I just..” He asked, signaling Jongin that he will just answer the call. 

“Sure, go ahead,” Jongin replied immediately.

The call was short and brief and Jongin wasn’t able to understand since all he heard was just ‘ _yes dad’_ from his boyfriend. 

Not wanting to get into their family’s business, Jongin immediately shifts the mood between them as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s plate, slicing the steak so his boss could easily eat the meat.

“Jongin..” 

“Hm?” He lifts his head, giving Kyungsoo all his attention.

“D...Dad, we will be back tomorrow.” Kyungsoo grabbed his glass of water, drinking everything until the last drop as if his throat and lips were dry.

“That means it’s my last day at Lotte.” He ended, avoiding the gaze of the lifeguard.

The steak was finally cut into bite-size and Jongin placed the plate in front of Kyungsoo. 

“Look on the bright side ‘Soo. We don’t need to hide anymore since you’re not part of the company.”

“Honestly, I am starting to enjoy my stay at Lotte. Work, meetings, everything. It’s like I’ve finally found my place.” 

Jongin held his hand that was resting on the table, rubbing comforting circles on it. 

“You can always look for other jobs or you could ask your dad and tell him that you wanted to stay. I’m sure he’ll be proud of you.”

Kyungsoo’s face was somewhat enlightened. Like a light bulb was turned on and an idea just came into his mind.

“You know what, I think you’re right. Maybe I’ll just talk to dad.” 

🐧🐻

Jongin expected to see Kyungsoo on the next working day. Unfortunately, he wasn’t in his office. It was Chairman Do who greeted him when he suddenly passed by. 

“You are Mr. Kim, right? I heard a lot about you.” Chairman Do said and Jongin felt his heart suddenly stop. _Does he know about me and his son?_

“G...Good morning Chairman. I hope what you’ve heard about me were good things.”

“Of course it’s all good. You were working and doing your job well that’s why my son commended you.” 

Jongin froze on his spot. He was not expecting the chairman to be mentioning his son in front of him. He was afraid that Chairman Do might be against him should he discover about his relationship with Kyungsoo. 

Chairman Do walked towards him, invading his personal space as he murmured, “By the way, you will be reporting to a new Department Head starting next week. Baekhyun will be fully assigned to the Amusement Park activities alone and our newly hired officer will take charge of all the pool-related transactions.” 

“N...New officer, Sir?” Jongin questions, shocked by the sudden change of management. He’s not sure if this is part of Chairman Do’s techniques to slowly get rid of him. Maybe he knows everything and he doesn’t like Jongin for his son after all.

“Yes. As you can see, Lotte is getting bigger and bigger. Baekhyun told me that he needs a helping hand as he cannot accommodate all the required functions his job requires him to do.”

All Jongin could do was nod his head weakly before he excused himself so he could go back to his work station.

Jongin felt agitated the whole week. He hadn't met Kyungsoo the whole time, saying he was busy with other things his father was asking him to do. He missed his boyfriend so much but Jongin knew that they lived different lifestyles. Even if he wished to see him soon, the last thing he wanted to do was to irritate Kyungsoo by being clingy.

🐧🐻

**_[Kyungsoo]:_ ** _good morning_

_let’s meet today_

_i have a surprise for u_

Kyungsoo’s message woke him up from his slumber on Monday morning. He was grinning from ear-to-ear after reading his boyfriend's message. Finally, after one long week, he could see him again.

_**[Jongin]:** _ _good morning_

_i miss you_

_i’ll see u later after work_

_just text me where r we_

_going to meet_

Jongin quickly prepared himself for work that day. He was excited and anxious at the same time. Excited since later that day, he will see his boyfriend again, but anxious since starting today, he will be reporting to his new boss. He had no idea about who it could be. Maybe it was one of the applicants that were interviewed by HR last week.

Even though he knew he’s doing his job well, he needed to somehow get on the good side of his new boss. He doesn’t want other people to think that he just got the commendation before just because the son of the owner admired him. He didn’t want Kyungsoo to be involved in any rumors. 

Jongin proceeded to his work station, preparing the equipment needed for today. The inflatable lifesavers were properly placed on all sides, new and fresh towels were properly hung on near the comfort rooms. 

“Jongin!” A man called for him and it was Baekhyun, running toward his direction.

“Mr. Byun, good morning.” He greeted, bowing respectfully.

“Have you heard about your new boss? He’s already here.” 

“Ah yes. Chairman Do mentioned it last week.” He replied matter-of-factly. 

“Might as well pay him a visit soon. His office is next to mine.” Baekhyun says with a toothy grin before leaving the area.

He didn’t know why, but he felt nervous as soon as he reached his new boss’s office. He was working diligently and there would be no reason for the new guy to hate him. However, his heart just wouldn’t stop pounding on his chest.

Two knocks on the door and his boss answered a brief ‘ _Come in’._ Jongin gingerly opened the knob as he entered the room slowly. His boss was seated on his chair, facing away from him so he wasn’t able to see his face.

Walking towards the table, Jongin started to introduce himself.

“Good morning, Sir. I’m Kim Jongin, the lifeguard in this amusement park. I will be reporting for you starting today.” 

The man slowly turned his swivel chair to face him and Jongin was left awestruck on what (more of whom) he saw.

“Good morning Jongin. This is my surprise.” Kyungsoo stood up from his chair and walked around his table, reaching for his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Do you like it?” He asked, intertwining his fingers with the lifeguard.

Jongin was dumbfounded, eyes wide and mouth agape, as he tried to absorb what was happening in front of him. 

“K...Kyungsoo, y.. you’re my new boss?” 

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Yes. I asked Dad to let me work here from now on since I was already familiar with some of the tasks. I thought he won’t give me a hard time but you wouldn’t imagine what I have done to submit those requir--”

“I miss you so much.” Jongin interrupted, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You should’ve told me about this. You don’t know how miserable I was for not seeing you.”

Kyungsoo pulled out from the hug, his lips forming a heart-shape smile. “But it would ruin the surprise. Don’t worry, since I’m back, we can see each other again every day.”

Jongin was about to pull him in for another hug, however, the door creaks open. They immediately separated from each other, Kyungsoo quickly sat on his chair while Jongin remained standing up in front of the desk.

“Hey, I know you missed each other, but work is work.” It was Baekhyun with a shit-eating grin on his face. He walked towards Kyungsoo, placing piles of folders in front of him.

“What are these?” Kyungsoo questioned, arching one of his eyebrows.

“That’s all the files for the pool section. I’ll turn over them to you from now on.”

“But--”

“If I were you, I would start with the reports now.” Baekhyun retorts as he walks away from his best friend.

“And since you’re not my boss anymore, you can’t order me around.” He gave Kyungsoo a final wink before leaving both of them.

Kyungsoo heaved a deep sigh before he started to open one of the files.

“I’ll guess I’ll see you tonight for dinner?” Jongin asked, pointing at the mountain of files in front of his boss. 

“Yeah, dinner sounds good. I think I need a massage too after today. Baekhyun is being an ass again.” 

“No problem. I’ll prepare for everything tonight.” Jongin sneaks a single peck on Kyungsoo’s lips before he says goodbye. 

“Hey, Jongin?” Kyungsoo ran after him, grabbing his arm lightly. 

The lifeguard turns around as he gives an inquiring look. “Hm?” 

“Thank you for helping me to change. I.. I would still probably be a good-for-nothing son if it weren't for you.”

“‘Soo, you have been a great person ever since I met you. It was you all along, no need to thank me.”

Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin’s torso, head resting on the other man’s chest. He could hear Jongin’s steady breathing and the calm beat of his heart. 

He looked up to him, Jongin’s warm and kind eyes were staring at him lovingly. It was a new feeling. Never been in his life he had felt this important and appreciated. It was only Jongin that was able to see through him, to unleash everything that he was capable of doing. To become a better person. And that was why he couldn't help but smile when their gaze met as he finally found the right person and the right timing to profess what’s on his mind.

Jongin gently brushes his soft locks and caresses his cheeks ever-so-lightly, and the electricity he was feeling makes him ecstatic.

“Jongin?” He called out once again, and this time he didn’t wait for the other man to reply. 

“I love you.” 

The smile that he got from his boyfriend was different from all that he had received for the past two months. The way his lips lifted upward while his eyes were crinkled. The way his teeth were perfectly aligned. The warmth that his happiness gives. It was beautiful. Everything about him is beautiful.

“I love you, too.” came the reply, soft but clear against the loud thud of their beating hearts. Jongin cupped his cheeks, leaning closer as Kyungsoo closed his eyes and then...

The door slams open.

“Kyungsoo, I told you--” Baekhyun emerged into his office but immediately stopped the moment he saw the two of them in the middle of the room.

“I.. I’m sorry I’ll just--”

Kyungsoo quickly removed his arms from Jongin as he sauntered toward his best friend, trying his best to control his temper. “When are you going to learn how to knock Baek?” He rolled his eyes in frustration. 

“You should’ve locked the door, no? I’m really sorry to interrupt you two but there is a report that needs to be submitted to HR as soon as possible, and that report is for you and Jongin’s sake after all. ” 

Confused, Kyungsoo tilted his head, “And that is?” 

“The revision of one of our rules. Remember the ‘No relationship inside the office’ policy?” 

That was when Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, then he looked at Jongin briefly before returning his attention to his best friend.

He leans toward Baekhyun, hugging him as tight as he can. “Have I told you you are the best person in his world?” 

Baekhyun chuckled, patting him on his shoulder. “Thank me once the revised policy is approved. But for now, tone down your skinship. I know you missed each other but we don’t want either of you to get kicked out from here, are we?” 

Nodding, Kyungsoo smiles at his best friend. “I think I’ll better start now.” 

His best friend headed out and there were only the two of them inside his office. Jongin was still smiling as held onto the knob, ready to head out.

“I’ll just see you tonight, ‘Soo.”

Kyungsoo sat back on his chair as he stared at his boyfriend. He needed to finish that goddamn report that day no matter what happened.

He then returned the smile that the lifeguard gave him, “See you later, love.”


End file.
